1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture for protecting the hull of a boat from abrasion or other damage by virtue of its contact with a sling during the launching of the boat or during its haul out. This invention also relates to a method of handling a boat during launching, take out or the like to avoid sling damage to the hull of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pleasure boats, especially keeled sailing boats, are customarily handled by a suspended, spaced apart pair of slings which engage the hull of the boat at longitudinally spaced apart locations along the hull. In this method each sling engages the hull for a substantial lineal distance upwardly from the bottom of the hull along each side, during the placement of the boat in water and during its removal therefrom, for example, at the beginning and end of each sailing season. The slings, which can be subjected to rather large tensile loads, are typically formed from canvas or other coarse, strong textile material, and can scratch or otherwise damage a relatively smooth boat hull, for example, a fiberglass hull coated with a gel coat substance, since rather large loadings can be placed on the portion of the hull which is in surface to surface contact with the slings. The problem is compounded when the hull engaging portion of the sling picks up dirt or gravel, which is frequently present in marinas where such operations are frequently conducted and which can easily remain in engagement with the sling by virtue of the coarseness of the sling material. Further, in a marina usually the same set of suspended slings is used repeatedly over a short period of time and without attempting to clean debris therefrom between launchings or removals. The use of slings in the manner described can also result in staining of the hull of a boat suspended therefrom or in scratches to the sheer lines of the boat. The problem of damage to an article from a hoisting sling was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,315. However, it is not known if the teachings of this reference have ever been successfully adapted for use with boats, especially keeled sailing boats.